


【轰胜出】短文1

by acccccha



Category: hsc - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acccccha/pseuds/acccccha
Summary: *雷，不喜勿看*误打误撞的三人恋情故事最终会擦出什么样的火花呢*忠犬轰焦冻和幼驯染爆豪胜己遇上可爱的小白兔绿谷出久





	【轰胜出】短文1

一醒来绿谷就发现自己腰酸背痛，感觉就好像是被大卡车碾过一样  
他只记得当时他因为丽日同学的生日喝了很多酒想鼓起勇气向丽日同学告白，但是中途去洗手间上了个厕所然后...然后就断片了，中途他好像还哭了好像还在求饶感觉很累  
绿谷想缓缓翻身下床却不料看见了一个睡在他身旁熟悉的不能再熟悉的黄色头发男生，突然两只手从后面环抱住了绿谷的腰，他被吓了一跳，连忙转过头却看见了平日里很冷漠的轰焦冻同学  
“轰焦...冻同学？”他小心地说了句话发现那两个人都没有要醒来的迹象于是松了口气，他轻轻地把轰焦冻的两只手从自己身上移开，连忙翻身下了床，他被镜子里的自己吓了一跳，浑身都是被侵略过的痕迹，乳头变得红肿异常，全身都是吻痕，他感觉到了自己的后穴还在流着不明的液体，他已经几乎能猜到昨天晚上他和小胜还有轰焦冻同学干了什么荒唐的事情，明明是不被允许的事情可他却从心底里感到了一点点的高兴，绿谷觉得自己一定是病了，他明明是应该喜欢丽日同学那种善良的女孩子啊，可是他又为什么会在经历了这场性爱之后会有这种感觉，但是他一想到平日里对他异常暴躁的小胜和异常冷漠的轰焦冻同学居然跟他上了床，他又开始觉得事情变得恐怖了起来，他随便用浴头把自己冲了冲，出来时从衣服堆里扒拉了一下，挑出了自己的衣服穿上之后就跑出了房间


End file.
